The Veracity Books: The Philosophers stone
by midnight-rxse
Summary: Rose Potter was having a normal day, up until her oh-so loved Professor was sent a set of books about her life by someone named RLP-W. When the books are read in front of all of Hogwarts and a few invited friends-and enemies-what will they discover? fem!Harry girl!Harry female!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story. I will try to go through all the books, and not only that, but I WILL CHANGE MANY THINGS IN THE ACTUAL BOOKS, such as Harry's gender and, who fem!Harry ends up with, HOW FEM!HARRY IS TREATED, fem!Harry's personality, some of her friends. DO NOT automatically assume that it will be the actual book, because that is 100% wrong. It will be very different, except for the first chapter where they read the book. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, everything you recognize belongs to our beloved Joanne K Rowling, or if you prefer her two pen names, JK Rowling and Robert Galbraith. The the actual books are not mine and neither are the passages from the books. All rights belong to Joanne K Rowling, as I had said before. The only thing that is mine are any OC's you find throughout the story and the name of female Harry. Technically, I don't even own that, seeing as Hermione and Ron's daughter has the same name. So, this IS NOT plagiarism seeing as I AM NOT claiming any of this as mine. Not only that, but I have in fact changed a lot of things in the actual books, such as the name and gender of the main character, therefore it does not apply to the whole MST rule in the guidelines.**

* * *

"Hebe... _Hebe!_" Hebe Potter looked up from her plate of food to look at Hermione and Ron, whom had been trying to get her attention for the past five or so minutes. She had been drifting off because of her lack of sleep, due to the 'Voldemort Vision' she suffered through last night. This time he had been torturing some poor muggleborns, resulting in two rather unfortunate deaths.

"Sorry. Uh... What did you ask?" Hermione rolled her eyes and repeated her question as Hebe picked through her breakfast of pumpkin juice and toast.

"Why do you think Umbridge wanted us in here?" Hebe shrugged and leaned on her hand.

"I don't know... The DA or something..?" Hebe's eyes began to flutter shut. She was practically asleep when she felt a glass of water being poured over head and two plops sounding on either side of her, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise and anger.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" Hebe exclaimed as she hit both of the Weasley twins upside the back of their heads, causing half of the Great Hall to turn towards her. She shrugged it off and looked at the twins, hitting them again. "Why?!"

"Sorry, Princess Potter-" George started.

"We thought-" Fred continued.

"You looked-" George yet again stated before draping an arm around Hebe's shoulder.

"A little...-" Fred spoke as his arm found its way around Hebe as well.

"Asleep." They both finished, causing Hebe to roll her eyes at their antics.

"Well, I'm perfectly awake now. And 'Princess Potter'? Seriously?" Hebe said as she shook her head.

"Why, haven't you heard?" Fred said, causing Hebe to scoff at him.

"You, Bee, are the Gryffindor Princess." George whispered into her ear. Hebe rolled her eyes again and shrugged off their arms.

"Can you three shut it? The Toad's gonna tell us why she dragged us down here at this god awful hour." Ron said causing Hebe to raise her eyebrows.

"Ron..." Hermione groaned, causing sais wizard to turn to her.

"What?" He asked her.

"It's 8 o'clock." Both Hermione and Hebe replied as they shook their heads and giggled.

"Sometimes-"

"We wonder-"

"If you're twins." The twins said randomly, causing the two witches to increase their giggling.

"Hm-hm." An annoying squeeky, girlish voice far to known by the golden trio said as she cleared her throat. All of the Great Hall reluctantly quieted down.

"You probably all want to know why you are here." Umbridge started, causing most of the residents of Hogwarts to give her a look. "Well, I have recently came into possession of a set Veracity Books. Specifically Hebe Potters Veracity Books."

Some of the students and most of the teachers gasped and began mumbling to each other.

"To those of you who don't know what Veracity Books are, they show the most significant events in a person's life and are, more importantly, 100% truthful. Their usually used for criminals or suspected criminals. They're activated by a droplet of blood from the chosen person. This particular set happens to be a set of seven. It will show all of Miss Potter's lies throughout her years at Hogwarts and how wrong you were about your peer." Umbridge explained, causing Hebe and George to be thrown into an outrage.

"No! You can't do this! You can't possibly be aloud to do this!" Hebe yelled at Umbridge. "T-they _can't_ know. _P-please._"

George was almost as mad as Hebe, seeing as it would probably have a bad outcome on his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend. Get over it.

"Don't you dare do this to her! She doesn't deserve this!" He yelled at Umbridge. The other students were talking frantically, both madly and excited.

"Well, actually, it wasn't my decision. Although, I would've chosen the same option." Umbridge said over the uproar. "It was the ministers as well as RLP-W. The person who gave me the books also select a few people to come and witness the readings.

"How the hell did you get my blood, anyway?!" Hebe yelled at the High Inquisitor. That had been the question swirling around in everyones ickle brains.

"_I_ didn't. They were given to me from a 'HLP-W'." Umbridge replied as she glared at Hebe. There were a handful of soft pop's as people began to pour into the Great Hall. First, was Remus Lupin with a black grim, better known as Sirius Black, at his side. Soon following them was Mad Eye and a pink haired metamorphmagus, known as Nymphadora Tonks along with the remaining Weasley's. Cornelius Fudge closely followed. Hebe had suspected these faces to appear, but the next five people surprised her. It was almost an exact replica of her, except for the hair which, unlike Hebes' emerald green, doe eyes and large untameable, raven curls, was the same emerald green eyes but almond shaped and pin straight red hair. The man with her also looked a bit like Hebe, with the same untamable black hair and doe eyes. The last three to come through the door was a walrus like man and boy and a horse like woman, better known as the Dursley's.

"Merlin. Hebe, are those your parents?" Ron asked as he looked at the Hebe-look-alike and the man next to her.

"Y-yeah." Hebe whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are muggles here?!" A Slytherin yelled, causing Umbridge to shush him. She cleared her throat and gestured the guests forward.

"We know who _you_ are," She gestured to the first groups who entered, beside of course the minister. "But who are _you?_"

"Vernon, Dudley and Petunia Dursley. Why are we here among you freaks?!" Vernon would've said more if it wasn't for the intense glares he received from every magical being in the room.

"And _you?_" Umbridge asked, causing both Severus and Hebe to cross their fingers in hope.

"Lily and James Potter. Why are we at Hogwarts?" The now confirmed Lily Potter asked.

"M-mum? Dad?" Hebe couldn't stop herself when she saw them.

"Excuse me? I mean, I know I'm old, but I'm pretty sure I'm only like 5 years older then you. Plus the only daughter I have is hardly one yet." James said as he looked at Hebe. He was confused until he saw a good look of her. She was literally a carbon copy of him and Lily.

"W-wait, what? Are we in the future or something?!" Lily exclaimed as she turned around.

"I guess so..." James said as he looked at his wife.

"Well, James, if this is really the future, and that is really our daughter, now is as great a time as ever to tell you. I'm Pregnant. Again." James smiled widely as he picked up his wife and spun her around. Their excitement was cut short by an old friend.

"Merlin... Prongs? Lily?" Remus said as he pulled James into a tight hug.

"Hey Moony." James said sheepishly as he looked at the wolf.

"Bloody hell." The Twins said.

"Are you the-" George started.

"Marauders?!" Fred finished, excited.

"Don't tell me it was you who nicked the map from Filch..." Remus said with a wicked grin on his face as the Grim bounded over to James.

"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" The twins screamed as they bowed at their feet.

"Hate to cut this sappy little reunion short, but can we read now?" A 7th year Slytherin asked, a sneer on his face. Hebe rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yes, I do agree Mr. Bronson. Who will be reading first?" Dumbledore asked everyone. Hebe looked around and rolled her eyes and groaned before raising her hand, seeing no one else volunteer. Umbridge levitated a good sized book towards the Gryffindor, who cleared her throat and began to read.

**Hebe Potter and the Philosophers Stone.**

Hebe took in a deep breath as she read more.

**Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived.**

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. I'm Back my Cupcakes

HAAAAAY! So, I though everything over about what I said in the last chapter over - That away - and I've decided that that was BS. I will, in fact, be finishing this story on . I'm changing girl!harry's name to Hebe and I tweaked a few other things. ALSO, the reason you haven't been able to find my account on quotev is because I hadn't posted anything yet and I was about to when my whole account was shut down for Zeus knows why and now I am accountless on that site. ANYWHO, I'm also going to address a few issues I've had in the past 25 minutes about my OC's I've submitted as jokes or for fun for peoples stories. Like in a SYOT Hunger Games fanfic, for example, I had submitted an extremely Mary-Sue tribute and then wrote at the bottom to make them as least Mary-Sue as possible. Keep in mind, I had done this at two in the morning so I was far from in a right state of mind. So, no less than half an hour ago I received a PM by some pissed reader who had read my entry. They had heard wind that my OC was accepted and was mad because it was the closest to a Mary-Sue you can get. I know. That, is why I submitted it. Aaaanyway, I may or may have said a few things that may or may not have pissed her off, and so now I'm in deep, deep shite.

You're probably wondering why I just said all this. Well, I just want people to know that, one, I hate getting PM's like that, and two, BUTT OUT OF MY BUSINESS. Okay, carry on and I'll post something very soon.


End file.
